encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
List of objects
This is a list of all notable objects with special properties in Encantadia. Items with powers Elemental Gems Main article: Brilyante See also: Mother Gem, Fire Gem, Air Gem, Water Gem, Earth Gem, Fifth Gem The Mother Gem was granted to Cassiopea by Emre. It was cleaved into four by Cassiopea following Adhara's attack on her island, and distributed among the four kingdoms of Encantadia for safekeeping. Gurna's powder Gurna receives a special powder from Hathoria, which she uses when executing Hagorn's orders in Lireo. It puts people to sleep and makes them forget the moments before the drowse. Key of Asnamon In active form, it has the shape of a medallion featuring a Devas Circle, which can open or close the portal to the human world through the use of an incantation. When inactive, it could transform into a bracelet. While the portal in Encantadia is always at the Tree of Asnamon, the exit point in the human world seems to vary. Kalasag A sturdy black armor that belonged to the Royal House of Sapiro. Having been granted by Armeo to Ybarro, only he can use it. When Asval attempted to lift it, it did not move. Gold Dust Muyak's gold dust have been shown to be able to transform into other objects. She used it as a rope, to trip policemen pursuing Amanda. She also used it to repel a dog. Water from the Spring of Truth The water from the Spring of Truth is used by Cassiopea in her basin so that she could see the future. According to Cassiopea, this water does not lie. Hitano's Amulet (in Tagalog: Anting-anting) Hitano's amulet has the ability to shield its wearer from locator abilities. It was given by Hitano to Alena to keep Danaya's Earth Gem from finding her. Enuo's vial (in Tagalog: Bote) Enuo's vial contained a blue healing potion. It was powerful enough to heal what human medicine cannot. According to Rael, it was Enuo's last vial, so Enuo may have had many of it in the past. Black rice (in Tagalog: Kaning itim) The black rice is a special type of food which the bandidos feed their victims, the taong ligaw. After eating this rice, the human no longer ages. Carcero bracelet (in Tagalog: Pulseras) The braceletEpisode 51 of Carcero allows the wardens to feed the bakunawa without fear of being eaten by them. Electric staffs These long staffsEpisode 51 are used by the prison guards of Carcero to shock the prisoners with electricity. They use the lower end of the staff for this purpose. Items without powers Kantao of King Armeo The kantao of King Armeo is the key to the lost treasure of Sapiro. Rock in the forest A large rock in the middle of a forest, on which was carved the names "Ybarro" and "Alena." Ybarro etched their names there as a witness to their love. When they broke up, Alena used her voice to destroy it. Flute of Mulawin The Mulawin flute was crafted using a branch taken from their sacred mother tree. It has the power to summon a Mulawin champion or emissary almost instantly. Two flutes have been revealed: *Green and gold flute - given by the Mulawin to the first Queen of Lireo *Blue and gold flute - owned by Enuo. According to Enuo, Mulawins could not resist the summon, even if they didn't want to come.Episode 49 Hathor armband Hathor armbands are red armbands with the emblem of Hathoria. It was worn by diwata rebels loyal to Pirena on their right arms. They continued to wear it even after capturing the palace of Lireo. Items with unknown properties Harmonica (in Tagalog: Silindro) Enuo's gift to his daughter Alena, before he went to the human world.Episode 40 Mystic seedling (in Tagalog: Mahiwagang punla) Enuo's gift to his daughter Danaya, before he went to the human world.Episode 40 Non-combat staffs Staff of Oblivion (in Tagalog: Tungkod ng Pagkalimot) A staff, given by Imaw to Raquim, that can cast a spell of forgetfulness. Raquim used it to ensure that their Encantado identities remain secret. Pirena later used it on Amihan and Aquil to make them forget their suspicion about a possible Encantado with shapeshifting powers. Balintataw Balintataw is the staff of Imaw. It has the ability to show the past by communicating with nature. As such, the user must be within the vicinity of where the event he wanted to see took place.Episode 34 Imaw really missed this staff after it was lost. Mine-a's Scepter (in Tagalog: Setro Mine-a) This staff has the ability to heal any affliction.Episode 43 Weapons There two types of special weapons: *'Spirit forge' weapons are those which can choose their own masters. Combat skills are enhanced when using these rare weapons. *'Blood forge' weapons are those linked to a bloodline or lineage. These are forged by mixing the blood of the owner with the metal ore. Agos Agos is the pilum of Alena. It is a spirit forged weapon. Etched on the blade, in Enchan, are words that meant "Guardian of Peace. Storm surge in the hands of the water fairy. Servant of Sang'gre Alena."Tagabantay ng kapayapaan. Daluyong sa kamay ng diwata ng tubig. Tagapaglingkod ni Sang'gre Alena." Arkrey Arkrey'''The name of this weapon is derived from Mark Reyes is the sword of Raquim, Prince of Sapiro. It was inherited by Amihan, his daughter by Mine-a. The sword originally came from Lireo's vault of weapons. Balangis '''Balangis refers to the arnis sticks of Danaya. Elores Elores'''The name of this weapon is derived from Noel Flores is the blood forged sword of Hagorn. Forged from red metal ore drenched with the blood of Bartimus, father of Arvak. Only those descended from Bartimus could be master of this weapon. In battle, it feeds on any strong emotion (such as anger) for greater effect. According to Hagorn and Enuo, wounds inflicted by Elores could not be healed by human medicine. Hirada '''Hirada is the sword of Aquil, which he inherited from his father, Amarro. Hirada is a very rare type of weapon, since it is both spirit forged and blood forged. Amarro forged it by mixing his blood to the metal ore. Thus, while only a descendant of Amarro could become its master, he must also be worthy of it by being valiant and valuing his honor above his own life. Kabilan Kabilan is the divine weapon of Cassiopea. The ordinary form of this weapon is a wand or scepter, but it could be transformed into a sword, spear, or double-bladed spear. A testament to its power is the ability to break the Mother Gem. Laya Laya is the sword of Mine-a. It was made to counter Lupig, the staff of Adhara. The sword can be a conduit to Mine-a's powers. It is also known as the sword of the new Lireo. Lupig Lupig is the staff of Adhara. In the hands of Adhara, it has the power to capture or bind an enemy or group of enemies and imprison them in an orb of energy. The staff also has the power to create magical illusions such as false beings and mimicry. Hasik Hasik is the rope dart of Agane. It had been used to bind the neck of Sang'gres to prevent them from teleporting. It is unknown if this power is specific to it, or if anything used to bind a Sang'gre's neck will work just as well. Siklab The Hathor blade Alab'''Encantadia, Episode 12 was given to Mine-a at a time when the Hathors were still their allies. Mine-a gave it to her daughter Pirena when she came of age. When Pirena went to Hagorn, she was given a similar but slightly longer blade, '''Silab.Encantadia, Episode 13 The two blades fused together to form another, which Hagorn called Siklab.Initially, the long sword was called Baga and short sword Siklab; the fused sword was called Alab. But the names were changed on the aired episodes. Erra'Ordin The sword of King Armeo, it was formerly called Lakan. It has since been renamed Erra'Ordin (or root of lineage). Asval recognized the sword when Ybarro used it.Episode 36 Lira's sword The golden sword of Lira which is given by Cassiopeia, who made the latter, after her arrival in Encantadia. References Category:Magical objects Category:Weapons